Sahara Swinging
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: A money mishap has left Finnick in hot water. But after Nick makes an offer he can't refuse, he sees his old partner in a new light. Co-written with Winddragon Eternal


"Honestly, I don't know why everyone thinks I'm in love with Carrots," said Nick. "Next thing you know, they'll be writing all sorts of stories about the both of us putting bunnies to shame."

He shot a quick glance at the cards in his hand, keeping his best poker face. Right across the makeshift table sat his long-time friend and partner Finnick, waiting for the fox to make his next move.

"Tabloids… Can you blame 'em? Ever since you and Miss Hopps solved that big predator case, you're like the ZPD's 'it' couple or something. Of course they'll be all over you two."

Nick wrinkled his nose a little. The air inside Finnick's van was starting to get warm and stuffy, but it sure beat having to be outside in a corner of Sahara Square. Why of all places, thought Nick, did Finnick choose to park his van here?

"Ah come on, Finn. Carrots and I work together. That's all. End of story." He leaned against the van's door, eyeing the much smaller fox in front of him. "Hit me."

Scoffing, Finnick flicked one of his large ears, reaching over to the deck of cards and taking one, handing it over to Nick. "Right, and my mother's a moose. Bet you got the hots for her so much that you keep on eyeing her every day."

"Maybe you do, huh? You're probably small enough to sneak in." Nick grinned a little as he looked to his cards. A 2, 4, and now 7 in his hand. "Either way, you'd better have the money for this. Cuz I'm not gonna lose today."

The little fennec just rolled his eyes, taking a card for himself as he lowered his ears. "What makes you so certain, huh? Countin' cards again, cheater?" He shakes his head, placing his hand down. "I'll stay." Hearing that, Nick's grin grew a little wider. "Hit me again, then." He says. When Finnick handed over the card, Nick couldn't help laughing. Just the card he needed, an 8.

"Twenty-one! That's blackjack, little buddy!" Nick cheered, his tail wagging in victory as he stood up, prancing about. "And you, my friend, have to pay up pronto. I don't get paid until next week, and there's a lovely little shop I wanna drop by."

"Hey, hold on!" Finnick hopped from his spot, reaching over to grab Nick by the tie, pulling him close. "You cheated! You knew that card was coming!" Despite this, Nick just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I've gone clean remember? Lady Luck just happened to pay me a visit. And speaking of paying..." He beckoned with his paws, lightly nudging away the smaller fox.

Finnick just growled at him, turning away. "Once a con, always a con." He said to himself, opening up the box he had been sitting on. What he saw made his little heart stop for a moment. He definitely couldn't cover almost 300 dollars…

Where'd the money go? It'd been awhile since he actually spent it like mad… Gulping, he turned back to Nick, flashing him a smile. "Er… Hey Nick…"

"Yes?"

"You know I'm always good for my money, right?" Finnick started. "And, ya see, times have been a little tight since I'm doin' this con stuff solo…"

Nick then reached over, grabbing the back of Finnick's neck. "My my, Finn. Are you saying that you don't have my cash? Even when you're the one who started the game?" He asked as he picked up the fennec.

"It's not that! It's just… I don't have it all here now." Finnick said as he waved his paws defensively. "Listen man, we're friends ain't we?! Just lemme pay you off some other way for now!"

"Hmm… Ya know what, Finn? I just might have a little something you can do." The words made Finnick's tail begin to wag, only to go completely still as he looked to Nick's face. That sly, curved grin, matched by his raised eyebrow. "Oh… oh no. No! C'mon Nick, you can't be serious!"

His tail tucked between his legs as Nick set him back down. "Oh yeah. I'm super serious. And it's the only other payment I'll take, bud."

Finnick pouted, crossing his arms. "It's times like these that I hate you, Wilde. Don't you have that bunny girl for this kind of stuff?"

"We're not going through this again, are we? There is nothing between me and Carrots. Besides, she's working. And I'm not." Nick placed Finnick down on the floor, before going over to latch the back doors. "So, how's about you be a good little Toot-Toot and get me off, huh? You can start… Now."

"Hold on, Nick! What's in it for me?" Finnick huffed, a blush starting beneath his fur as his gaze fell onto Nick's crotch. "There's no way I'm doing this without some kind of pay off."

"Aww, what's wrong? Can't give Daddy a little bit of loving?" Nick teased, swishing his tail as he wiggled out of his pants, setting them aside. "Don't fret. I'll give you something real nice for this. Trust me, you're gonna love it." Finnick only grumbled under his breath as Nick approached him, reaching down to pat his head. "Come on. Let's see if that mouth of yours can do more than talk." He spoke, standing right in front of Finnick.

Letting out a little growl, Finnick sighed, nodding his head. "You're messed up sometimes, ya know?" He said.

Nick's sheath was just… there. A much lighter shade than the rest of his fur that covering up his junk. He reached a paw out timidly, gently grabbing hold of it.

"Just think of me as a bigger you… if you get my gist. Do what you'd do to yourself, alright?" Nick encouraged, his sheath giving a little pulse. The little fox only nodded his head, starting to gently work his paws up and down that covered length, having to use both of his paws to do the job.

As he did so, a little moan from Nick said that he was doing good, urging him to continue. Finnick's paws worked up and down the soft fur of Nick's sheath, his blush almost showing through now as he saw his friend's tip poke out. It was a light pink color, contrasting the darker red that surrounded it. Finnick bit down on his lip, steeling his nerves before giving that pink tip a slow lick.

"Ahh yeah… Daddy likes that~" Nick growled out, his tail swishing as he grabbed hold of Finnick's head to keep him in place. He gave a little thrust forward, squirting some of his precum into his little friend's mouth.

The strong taste made Finnick almost gag, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to pull away. It proved fruitless, though, as the action only made Nick grow more and more in his mouth, now with about half of his shaft exposed and stuffed into his mouth. Finnick groaned, trembling all over. The taste was mostly salty, but there was something mingled in… Whatever it was strangely calmed him down. Finnick huffed, beginning to suckle away at Nick's growing shaft.

Nick grinned a little, looming over the little fox and scratching behind his ears. "V-Very good~ See, I told ya it wouldn't be that bad." He cooed. "I'm starting to think you're actually into this." His words didn't phase Finnick at all. If anything, they only urged him on along with the scratches.

Finnick let out a low growl. That weird flavor… It had him going. Finnick wiggled free from Nick's hold, breathing through his nose now as he worked his head back and forward, letting his tongue smack against that pink cock a few times.

"Gah… That's how you want to play, huh?" At that, Nick huffed and took a few steps forward, reaching up to grab one of the handles as he propped Finnick against the side door, letting out a low grunt as he starts humping into his mouth wildly. "Fine! You be a good boy for daddy~!" Nick moaned loudly, wagging his tail faster as he worked his cock in and out of his mouth.

Down below, Finnick gagged and reached up to grab Nick's waist, trying to slow down his rough thrusting. He was practically ramming it all down the small fox's throat, depositing his warm precum right into his belly. "H-Hhrn! Gnhf!" Finnick groaned out, a few tears forming in his eyes. His hold wavered for a moment, only to grip down on Nick's hips, trying to keep him close now as he let his tongue rub all over Nick's dick.

"Oh yeah… use that tongue, my little Toot-Toot~" Nick grunted, curling his toes into the carpet below as he looked down at Finnick. "I'm getting close already~". Nick started panting, reaching down to cup Finnick's cheek, keeping him in place as he stirred himself around, grinding his tip up against Finn's warm tongue.

With a mouth full of cock - and the next few drops of salty pre filling up his maw, Finnick fought back the urge to gag again, burying his nose into Nick's soft crotch fur. Doing as he was told, the little fox focused himself to only lapping along Nick's shaft, cleaning away any amount of extra pre he could find. He let the taste settle on his tongue, relishing it before swallowing.

Nick's grunts and moans were just part of his reward, his ears perked up with liveliness as he grabbed hold of Nick's butt, tugging him closer.

"Wow… Hoo boy, I thought you were hungry, but this is - aah!" Nick yelped out as he felt Finnick's tongue jab at his growing knot, peeking down at the little fox. "Oh, you little sneak… You want the payload now, huh? You'd better be ready, cuz I'm not gonna let you back down!"

There was a wild look in Finnick's eyes as he glared up at Nick, almost daring him. He continued attacking that knot, feeling it grow more against his tongue's repetitive strikes. The more he did, the louder Nick's moans got, and the more of that slick precum that Finnick had grown to enjoy.

This little arrangement turned out to be a lot better than expected for him. And at least Nick wouldn't blabber this to anyone else.

Nick's paw moved down again, grabbing one of Finnick's ears and squeezing it, eyes closed tight as he grit his teeth. "Aah… Aw yeah, Finn, here it comes!" That was all the warning he gave. Moving quickly, Nick had grasped Finnick's ears, tugging on them both as he shoved his knot right in, locking it behind Finnick's fangs as he moaned out loud, almost howling a little as he came, filling up the little fox's maw effortlessly.

Finnick's eyes went wide from the sudden rush. First the knot went in and forced him to stay in place, then the torrent of hot seed that squirted into his mouth and flowed down his throat, making him swallow every last spurt he could catch, though some still managed to pool in his mouth and leak around his lips. It was no help that Nick decided to continue thrusting while he came, forcing more of his jizz to gush from Finnick's well used maw.

By the time he was finished, Finnick's belly had grown slightly. Nick huffed, wiping his forehead as he pulled out of his friend. "Hoo… Man, that was a good one~" Nick sighed as he stretched. Mouth now free, Finnick coughed some, wiping at his mouth before glaring at Nick. He wanted to growl and threaten him… but, for once, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he just put a paw on his belly, peeking up at Nick as he tried to lick the remaining cum right off of his length.

"Heh… hey now, no need for clean up, bud. You've done plenty." Nick insisted, crouching down to lick Finnick's nose playfully. "Now, I guess you don't… Well hello. What do we have here?"

"W-What?" Finnick huffed, looking Nick in the eyes.

"I think you need a little extra, buddy. I'm seeing a five alarm fire in your pants~"

For a fennec fox with a deep voice, Finnick's yip was adoringly high. His eyes widened as he felt Nick's paw down in his pants. Sure enough, despite his initial protest, he had gotten stiff throughout the ordeal. "H-Hey, man, I don't need th- aaahh…" Finnick moaned softly as Nick's paw worked along his cock, stroking it close towards the tip. "M-Maybe… Maybe a little bit." He admits.

"That's a good boy." Nick said, a sly and teasing tone in his voice. He then laid down on his belly, facing away from Finnick and lifting up his tail, proudly showing off his rear to him. "There ya go buddy. That oughta be enough to get your lil rocks off, right?"

Gasping, Finnick then growled at Nick. "That's low, Nick. I'm big for my size!" He growled, tugging off his pants and throwing them to the side. His shaft sprung up free, the tip almost reaching to his chest, arms crossed. "Yeah yeah, you're a big boy. So, are you taking the offer or not?" Nick commented, waving his tail side to side.

"Hrrf… Fine. But only cuz I'm hard as heck." Finnick huffed, flicking his tail around.

He stared at Nick's rear, his ears lowering. He'd never seen him so… exposed before. That long and bushy tail just ending in two gently curved cheeks, bearing the same red fur that coated the rest of his body… and that hole. Bright pink and twitching slightly, it seemed to beckon to him now. He shook his head, huffing softly.

"Might wanna lube up first, bud. Unless you'd rather go in dry." Nick teased, poking out his tongue as he reached back, spreading his cheeks apart to show off his hole more.

Finnick crouched down, biting his lip for a moment before pressing his tongue up against Nick's tailhole, dragging his tongue along that puckered opening. "Ah! W-Well, I didn't think you'd do it that way…" Nick mumbled under his breath, panting softly as Finnick's tongue pushed against him.

"J-Just shut it, Wilde. I'm only doin' this cuz I owe ya." The fennec fox paused to wipe his tongue with his paws, cleaning off some fox hair bristles. "We're good after this, right?"

"Maybe…" Nick said, looking ever the picture of innocence. "We'll see about that. Especially if you can do good enough."

Grumbling under his breath, Finnick gave Nick's hole a few more good licks, coating it in his drool before pulling back. "You'd better bend over now."

Once Nick had properly crouched over, the smaller fox mounted his partner from behind, planting his hindpaws onto Nick's butt. His tip brushed over that beckoning crack in the opening, just barely. "Alright… I'm gonna go in."

"Finn, don't stall. Just do it~" Nick encouraged, only to yip as he arched his back. With a rough thrust forward, Finnick was buried inside of him halfway. Nick dug his claws into the carpet below, moaning as Finnick started thrusting into him at a slow pace. "Aah… Jeez, maybe you aren't so little after all!"

"Hrf… I-I'll show you!" Finnick growled out, closing his eyes tightly as he picked up speed, his balls smacking against Nick's fuzzy rear. "Who's small now, h-huh?" He grunted, hooking his claws into Nick.

"I'll tell ya once that knot squeezes in~" Nick responds, eyelids drooping some as he wiggled his rear against Finnick's wild movements. "Mmmf, but you sure do feel good~"

Hearing that brought both a smile and a blush to Finnick's face, letting out a dominant growl as he lays out on top of Nick, panting heavily against his back as he humps him faster. "Y-Yeah, you like this more than that bunny girl, don't ya~?"

Nick rolled his eyes, resting his head on his arms as he gave his butt another shake, making Finnick stumble a little. "Sounds like someone's jealous. You gonna blast off soon?" he taunts. "Didn't think I'd get you going that much, Finn."

"Mmh, a-anybody would be shooting early like this!" Finnick argued, giving Nick a little bite on his back.

"Why thank you~"

Gritting his teeth, Finnick wrapped his arms around Nick as much as he could, which wasn't much, holding him tightly as he moans loudly, drooling into his fur. "Oh gosh… N-Nick, I'm gonna…!"

"C'mon Finn! Show me who's boss~" Nick encouraged, poking out his tongue as he clenched himself down around Finnick's pulsing length. "Let's see how much those fox balls can make!" Nick couldn't help smiling a little to himself. The little fox certainly had his cute moments, despite his imposing voice and demeanor.

It was music to Nick's ears when Finnick began to whine, his claws gently hooked into Nick's sides. "Aah… I can't stop!" Finnick whimpered, hiding his face in Nick's fur as he gave one more thrust in, his knot slipping inside of Nick and locking in place.

Finnick's little whines and grunts were muffled by Nick's welcoming fur, his body twitching as he unloaded himself, his cock giving out his warm spurts earnestly, painting Nick's inner walls a milky white. Sighing, Finnick slowed himself down to a stop, just panting against the larger fox's back as he caught his breath. "Ohhh man… I needed that…" he huffed, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Aww… did daddy tire you out, big guy?" Nick asked, poking out his tongue as he draped his tail over Finnick. "Well, you did a good job, so I guess you don't owe me any money."

"Mnh, I don't think I'd mind if we… you know." Finnick mumbled, hugging Nick's tail and nuzzling it softly. "No cash needed."

At that, Nick tapped his chin softly. "Hmm… I dunno, Finn. Apparently I'm in deep with Carrots. Might have to take a rain check. Plus, I think someone woulda noticed the van rocking back and forth a little. You were kinda rough." He says. Then, grinning again, he gently nudged Finnick off, rolling onto his back to hug the little fox. "Though, now that I think about it… I don't have to work tomorrow either. Maybe another round of cards is in order, eh Finn?"

Finnick wrinkled up his nose, straining a little as he tried to lean up. Nick shook his head before meeting him halfway, their lips pressing together in a gentle kiss. Finnick wiggled his hips until his knot was free, scooting himself up until he was resting on Nick's belly, their noses pressed together. "Uh… Still friends, right? All of this was kinda sudden…"

"I think we both know we're pass that part now, bud. You don't bang a guy and remain just friends." Nick replied, chuckling as he pat Finnick between his ears. "Now then… How's about you start up the van, eh? It's hot as heck in here."

Rolling his eyes, Finnick bumped his nose on Nick's before making his way to the front seat. As he settled down in the seat and turned the key forward, he couldn't help looking out at the sandy terrain that held the entirety of Sahara Square. He let out a little sigh as he turned on the AC, leaping from the seat to rejoin his old friend.

If Nick was able to turn over a new leaf, especially after all that they'd done together, then maybe now was a good time for him to do so as well.

After all, he already had quite the partner to be there for him.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Heh... Well, that was a stretch, huh? There's my first ever Zootopia thingy. I hope you guys liked it, cuz I woulda never been able to do this without Wind's assistance. :) Hope you all enjoyed it._**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


End file.
